sawseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Stanheight
Adam Stanheight was a fictional character from the Saw. He was prominently featured as one of the two protagonists in Saw and was also seen through various flashbacks throughout the series. He was portrayed by Saw writer and co-creator Leigh Whannell. Adam became one of the most popular characters of the whole series, which Whannell credits to giving his own character the best lines. Biography Background Adam Stanheight was a freelance photographer hired by discharged detective David Tapp, and was paid $200 a night to follow and photograph Lawrence Gordon, a doctor who Tapp suspected of being the Jigsaw Killer. Adam managed to follow Lawrence, and took numerous photos, many showing him leaving motels where he had slept with his mistress. Adam's occupation ended up getting him targeted by John Kramer, the Jigsaw Killer. After returning home to develop his photos of Lawrence, Adam fell asleep in his darkroom. He later awoke to find his entire apartment without light. He realized someone else was in his apartment, and used his camera flash to locate them. After searching his closet, he was attacked by Amanda Young, Jig 1saw's second apprentice, and after a brief struggle, Amanda drugged Adam, rendering him unconscious. Saw llll Test Amanda brought Adam to a grimy industrial bathroom, where everything else had been prepared by Jigsaw for a complicated test. After chaining him by the ankle to a pipe, Amanda placed Adam on his back in a water filled bathtub, and tied the bath plug's cord to Adam's ankle. She then tossed the key on his stomach before turning off the lights and exiting the room. (Saw III) Seconds later, Adam woke up and scrambled from the bathtub, pulling the plug, and unwittingly sending the key down the drain. Adam then discovered his cellmate, Dr. Lawrence Gordon, was chained to a pipe across the room, and between them lay what appeared to be a dead man, face down in a pool of blood, holding a tape player in one hand and a revolver in the other. Both men found tapes in their pockets, and after obtaining the tape player Adam and Lawrence learned what they needed to do: Lawrence had to kill Adam by 6:00 AM if he wanted to save his wife and daughter, and Adam simply had to try and escape before then. Using clues from the tapes, they each found their share of items: Adam found a bag in the toilet containing his photos of Lawrence and two rusted hacksaws, while Lawrence found two cigarettes and a one-way cell phone in a chest that was hidden behind the bathroom wall. The two soon realized that the saws were not strong enough to cut through their chains; they were meant to cut through their feet. They tried to figure another way out, and Lawrence formulated a plan to stage Adam's death using a "poisoned" cigarette (poisoned by the blood of the dead man in the middle of the room). However, Adam was electrocuted through his chain, proving the death to be false. Later, Gordon discovered Adam was hired to take pictures of him for Detective Tapp. Adam showed him the photos, and found a picture of a man staring out a window of Lawrence's house, whom Lawrence identified as Zep Hindle. soon enough, 6:00 came, and Lawrence, desperate to escape and save his family, sawed his own foot off before shooting Adam in the shoulder with the corpses revolver. Soon afterward, Zep entered the bathroom intent on shooting Lawrence, however, Adam, who had survived the gunshot, knocked him to the ground and both began to wrestle for the gun. Adam managed to get the gun out of Zep's hands and then beat him to death with the toilet tank's lid. After Lawrence crawled from the bathroom to get help, Adam searched Zep's body for a key. He instead found another tape player that revealed Zep too was a victim of Jigsaw's game. After the tape ends, the man he thought was dead in the middle of the room stood up, and peeled away part of a mask. Adam pieced together that this man was the real Jigsaw Killer, and the one who placed them in the trap. He told Adam that the key to his chain was in the bathtub, which was already sucked down the drain. Adam then grabbed Zep's pistol and tried to shoot Jigsaw but was electrocuted by his hidden remote control, causing him to lose reach of the gun. Jigsaw then proceeded to turn off the lights, and yelled "Game Over," before slammig the door shut, leaving Adam to die in the bathroom. (Saw Bathroom ''Trap) = Adam Death An unspecified time after Adam failed his test and was left to die, Amanda returned to the bathroom and suffocated him with a plastic bag out of mercy; sparing him a slower death.(''Saw III) in Bathroom Trap Category:Characters Category:Deceased